Another Hunter
by SoruKuroki
Summary: Un chico que llega desde un barrio mediocre se embarca en un viaje por recuperar a su pareja, secuestrada para un terrible fin por los demonios. Y en el viaje descubrirá secretos que le serán revelados sobre su pasado, presente y futuro con una sola pista... Un cristal blanco con poderes divinos.


Un día cualquiera, una fotocopia del anterior. Andando por las mismas calles, llegando a sus fosas nasales el mismo olor nauseabundo que emanaban los callejones y alcantarillas. Se notaba que ya estaban allí, ocultados entre las sombras, esperando un solo movimiento en falso de su túnica negra, o un giro de muñeca. Una simple mirada fija en los ojos de los infiltrados y estaría totalmente perdido ¿Pero acaso le importaba lo más mínimo? No, en absoluto. Tanta parsimonia y seguridad en cada paso los hacía retroceder. Ni la actual lluvia. La primera luz del día le hacía hacer tambalear su mente, o cambiar de idea. Hasta que uno de ellos, inepto, corrió hacia él. Lo único que vio antes de morir... fue el cañón del revolver en su boca y el dedo en el gatillo rígido. Después de eso, su cabeza voló por los aires, literalmente. Quitándose con rapidez la chaqueta larga y negra, y tirándola al asfalto mojado, pudiéndose ver al fin su rostro. Un chico de cabello largo y negro como una noche sin estrellas; unos ojos verdes como una esmeralda desgastada y echa polvo; una camiseta negra, al igual que sus grandes botas y su pantalón raído con una cadena abrochada a su lado izquierdo; Acompañado por un cristal colgado en el cuello, que no llegaba a ser transparente pero sí un blanco puro. Y vendas en las manos enrolladas, blancas, que colgaban de sus muñecas que al final de estas vendas había un símbolo de una especie de ala plegada, sin ningún detalle de plumas. Al parecer bastante simple, como su indumentaria. Su expresión sería indicaba una profunda concentración, parecía que su presencia era casi invisible, y lo hubiera sido de no ser por el tiro que se escuchó calle ver a su compañero con los sesos esparcidos por el suelo, fueron al mismo tiempo hacia sin ninguna estrategia, en cambio a él. Sin pobre ataque no fue ni nada menos que el desencadenante de una racha de tiros en sus mutilados y deformados cuerpo demoníacos. Que fueron aun más destrozados por la fuertes balas del revolver de este, el que tenía un aspecto antiguo pero a la vez bastante moderno, grabado en su empuñadura la frase "The Hell is everyting" bastante misteriosa pero con un gran significado para él.

Cuando se terminaba con el primero de sus atacantes, desorientó desde su espalda al segundo por un golpe con el codo en su cara, y luego lo siguió un tercero que no hacía más que esquivar los tiros del joven, tenía que usar más que balas para silenciarlo para siempre. Mientras aprovechaba la confusión de uno, lo cogió del brazo al más espabilado y en rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de su espalda, partiendole el brazo por un golpe en su codo y empujándolo contra el otro. Despilfarrando una racha de tiros a su espalda y que lo atravesaban, pudiendo llegar hasta el interior del otro, no lo bastantes profundos. Así que para asegurarse de que había muerto "indirectamente" le disparó entre ceja y ceja, justamente en el medio. Con un gran impulso, como si de un ángel sin alas se tratase se abalanzó hacia un cuarto, usando únicamente los nudillos que se tornaron en un color azul cuando apenas estaba a centímetros de la mandíbula del explorador. Cual inútilmente intentó esquivarlo, era demasiado rápido incluso para un explorador de segundo grado, lo más gracioso es que el segundo era de los primeros y más expertos demonios. Para el chico era un combate que se ganaba en un suspiro, un suspiro bastante largo esta vez. El moreno agarró del cuello al explorador y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared del callejón consiguiendo romper su cuello, pero como siempre se dice "mejor prevenir que curar", un tiro en el cráneo nunca queda mal ni cuesta. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor con atención, procurando de que no hubiera más de esos lacayos, y así fue afortunadamente. Aunque no todo era un camino de rosas después de aquello, los edificios se caían, las palomas dejaban de volar y se quedaban suspendidas en el aire, el agua de los charcos se tornaba roja, al igual que el cielo. Lo habían arrastrado al limbo, una vez más, y solo eran las siete de la mañana. Tenía que encontrar una salida, pero no era el momento de pensar sino de reaccionar, ya que las paredes del callejón se iban cerrando y haciéndose aun mas estrecho. El callejón era bastante largo, no le daría tiempo a salir antes de que se cerrase. Optando por la solución más fácil, se impulsó hacia arriba y se agarró a la cornisa de una ventana, escalando tan rápido como podía el mohoso edificio, y encima mojado, genial. Era una prueba a contrarreloj, pero por un pelo llegó intacto al tejado, al menos podía ver todo desde allí. Un destello de luz que salía del campanario de la ciudad, con suerte no pasaría mucho tiempo allí y podría salir de una maldita vez. Encorvó levemente la espalda y pisaba el suelo como si estuviera rematando una cucaracha, soltando una pequeña sonrisita retadora en dirección al campanario, como si de un rival se tratase, aunque su rival era su tiempo y su cordura. Cosas de las que no disponía en ese momento. Corrió a través del tejado y saltaba de teja en teja, llegando poco a poco a su objetivo, realizando todo tipo de acrobacias para esquivar las chimeneas y no perder la velocidad punta. Centrado toda atención en su deseada salida.

Pero otro obstáculo se le interpuso en el camino... Un demonio deforme, con una cabeza de las que le salían múltiples bocas a sus lados y un gran ojo en el centro, su cuerpo era pegajoso y podía deformarse a su antojo para adoptar la forma de cualquier cosa, babeando por ese excelente bocado andante. El chico tenía que andarse con cuidado ya que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, no tenía otra opción mas que correr. Pero se le acababa el tejado y el Explorador Superior le pisaba los talones. Tuvo que parar en seco al borde del último tejado y se dio la vuelta para ver al monstruo, nada más verlo dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejó caer al vació del enorme edificio. En el limbo cambiaban demasiado las cosas e incluso una pequeña casa se podía transformar en un edificio de ochenta plantas. Aunque caía no dejaba de mirarlo, el bicho se había tirado también sin pensar hacia él, grave error ¿Que es lo mas importante en un explorador? Exacto, su vista. Que fue totalmente anulada cuando el joven sacó el revolver de su estuchera que tenía en la espalda y disparó intentando apuntar en su gran ojo, que al gastar el cargador entero consiguió dar en su ultimo tiro. Dejando una leve sonrisa y notando que el suelo estaba bastante cercano, impulsándose con las piernas desde la pared hasta atrás suya, cosa que el explorador no se dio cuenta y cayó al suelo, destrozándose él y el asfalto. El joven "aterrizó seguro justo delante del campanario, puede que con el pantalón algo mas rajado de lo normal, pero no era realmente relevante. Observando la intacta iglesia y abriendo sus portones con ambas manos, justo a tiempo, ya que la dimensión del limbo se iba cerrando sobre si misma y ya iba destrozando y desgarrando el cemento de la avenida por la que pasaba la iglesia, el portal. Abrió los ojos como platos y sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió hacia el circulo luminoso en suelo y lo atravesó. Estando por unos instantes cegado pero a los momentos después, se fijó en la iglesia y se estaba realizando la misa de los domingos, miró al clérigo y a su alrededor, comprando que todo estaba en perfecto estado, había vuelto. Se sacudió la ropa y guardó descaradamente el revolver en su funda, volviendo la atención hacía los asistentes, no dando crédito de la extraña aparición del joven. Caminó lentamente hacía la salida y se relamió los labios formulando unas palabras -Joder... ni he desayunado todavía...-


End file.
